


Just Kidding's Growling

by Quineon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Monty Python, Multi, Trans, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quineon/pseuds/Quineon
Summary: My take on the current controversy surrounding J.K. Rowling...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Just Kidding's Growling

I realize this is rather unorthodox, but since I refuse to partake in Twitter and do not currently have a blog I have decided to write my thoughts, feelings and expressions for the world in a place where I am most comfortable. This certainly rules out YouTube!

For those who don't know, JK Rowling recently outed herself as a vehement transphobe. As famous as the writer is, she has been called out by her fanbase as well as by people who are simply trans themselves and of course by those of us who support those who are trans. Personally speaking, I find JK Rowling a hypocrite. When she first gained fame for the Harry Potter books back in the late '90s, far-right Christian groups attacked her. She was accused of encouraging children to become young Satanists. Of course "The Onion" satirized this with an exaggerated article which is hilarious in its own right and I highly encourage you to read it if you can find it. Needless to say Harry Potter became a beloved franchise with enough books, films and merchandise to make a Star Wars nerd jealous! Rowling's first misstep was when she refused to give secondary antagonist Draco Malfoy the ending he and thousands of fans alike deserved...Instead of "He who shall not be named", everyone knew Harry and Draco shared "The love that dare not speak its name" for each other. As a booby prize, Rowling exclaimed "Dumbledore is gay!" It was a field day for the press and of course was satirized within the pages of MAD magazine. 

Rowling seems to hate people who are trans even more than those who the Sorting Hat would call "Slytherin"...A number of celebrities came to her aid as she felt "attacked". To ease her aching heart, she wrote an adult crime novel where the villain is a nasty tranny with a bulbous nose, cackling laughter who strokes a black cat named Pride. She has obviously been taking quite a few lessons from Stephen King! The Danish Girl's Eddie Redmayne came to her defense and even more ironic...Monty Python and A Fish Called Wanda's own John Cleese! Yes you read that right John Cleese is apparently a transphobe. While Monty Python has always satirized what was wrong with society and while I followed personalities for what feels like a lifetime I can honestly say...I'm shocked. It's common knowledge Graham Chapman was homosexual and still maintained the love and respect of not only John, but the rest of the Pythons as well. I had always identified Monty Python as a comedy brand that allied itself with LGBTQ+ Rights. You couldn't be more Liberal than Monty Python it seemed...Then again, Bill Cosby seemed like the all American father. I'm reminded of the saying "You'll never know someone until you've met them personally." 

Of course I'll always embrace the heart Python, Potter, Cosby and so many others inspired within my soul and I encourage others to do the same. Hell, I still enjoy Woody Allen's work which paralleled Python in his early years. The most important part though is to realize the fact that there is a difference between someone's work AND their personality no matter how close they may seem. Woody Allen, the nebbish, was a façade. Bill Cosby, the loving father next door, was a façade. Your interpretation and imagination can never be changed unless you let them be. Praise Drarry as Canon. Enjoy The Twilight Saga as the love child of West Side Story and Dark Shadows. Ignore the naysayers and follow your dreams. You'll never know where your heart will lead you. Just remember...That the second star to the right shines in the night for you to tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true. So remember when you're feeling very small and insecure, how amazingly unlikely is your birth...and pray that there's intelligent life somewhere out in space, 'cause there's bugger all down here on Earth.


End file.
